


The Emerald Time

by andchaos



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really miss seasons 1-3, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emerald Time

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching last March/April, so...

I was born in the springtime

Back when everything was very simple

And you still had flowers in your eyes

And dirt on your cheeks

That you didn’t feel like washing off

 

You were the golden ticket

Eyes ablaze with summer storms to come

We used to fall asleep on the pier

By the lake your father never took you to

And skip stones

One, two, three, four

Five, four, three, two

One for every friend you burnt alive

With your acid tongue

And leeching sunrays

They say that if the sun explodes

We would die in seven minutes

But they are wrong, because

I have seen you angry and

It is more like breathing for the first time

Than exploding

 

I was born in the springtime

Before that solar eclipse that stole your fire

And you still had diamonds in your skin

And incantations across your fingers

Blessing everything you touched


End file.
